emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7190 (22nd May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ashley is supportive of Laurel following her admission the previous day. He encourages her to attend an AA meeting, but Laurel is nervous. Pete tells Debbie about Cain's 'father of the bride' chat. Marlon asks Rakesh for recommendations for a divorce lawyer. Laurel admits to Rhona that she is an alcoholic, desperate for some words of reassurance from someone who has also been through addiction. Debbie visits Cain, irked that he is interfering and insisting that she doesn't have feelings for Ross. David remains irritated with Alicia as she tries to find out if the move is still going ahead. Debbie is concerned when Charlie arrives at the garage and takes Ross off to talk. Betty insists that Adam should make things up with Victoria. David confronts Carly and Chrissie, saying the sale is off. Doug is ecstatic to learn that Laurel has admitted to being an alcoholic and is attending a meeting this afternoon. He and Ashley are unnerved however when they find out Marlon has gone into town to arrange a discussion with a solicitor. Charlie tells Ross that he's having a flutter on his next fight and wants him to throw the fight so he loses as he's betting on the opposition. Convinced of Ross's abilities, Zak is about to pawn jewellery - including Lisa's wedding ring- to put a bet on the fight as he is so sure that Ross will win. Ross insists he's not throwing the match but Charlie threatens him. Betty meets with her friends but walks out after they question if she's doing the right thing moving. Ashley quickly puts it to Marlon that Laurel has made some positive steps, but her motivation is likely to dwindle without the support of her husband. Adam attempts to speak to Victoria but she tells him she's not interested. Alicia takes down the 'For Sale' sign at the shop, telling David she'd prefer to stay in the village and keep him than move and lose him. David insists he will move but wants to make sure they do things right. Debbie goes off to Ross's fight, insisting she'll stop it. Cain goes after her, convinced she's going to screw things up for herself. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Charlie - Jack Fortune Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *David's *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes